Griffin (Quest for Camelot)
The Griffin (also known as Ruber's Griffin) is the secondary antagonist of Warner Brothers' 1998 animated feature film Quest for Camelot, which is based on the 1976 fantasy novel The King's Damosel by the late Vera Chapman. He is Ruber's pet and second-in-command. He was voiced by , who also played Craig Toomey in The Langoliers. His vocal sound effects were provided by , who also did the vocal sound effects of Ayden and the other dragons in the same film. Personality The Griffin is a scary, uncaring, mysterious, bloodthirsty, aggressive and dangerous creature who helps Ruber recover the sword, Excalibur. He is truly ominous, menacing, deceptive and threatening towards many victims such as Arthur when the Griffin steals Excalibur and wounds the King, but the Griffin can face difficulties with Ayden, when the falcon makes him lose the sword in the forest and the way that Ayden attacks him. Ruber often calls him out for his nonsensical stupidity, especially when the Griffin reveals that he lost the sword in the Forbidden Forest. The Griffin does mind his manners whilst eating dragon meat, and when he grabs Ayden before planning to eat him, he is then overpowered by Devon and Cornwall by breathing fire, which the Griffin does not appreciate and flies off to escape their attacks. Role His goal is to get Excalibur for his master. The Griffin was attacked by a silver-winged falcon named Ayden while he was trying to deliver the sword to Ruber. Because of this, the sword ends up being dropped into the Forbidden Forest, and Ruber angrily beats the Griffin up after learning of this. Ruber then orders the Griffin to lead him and his minions to find Excalibur. During the course of the film, the Griffin aids Ruber and his men into following the heroes through the Forbidden Forest until Ruber finally got hold of Excalibur. In the climax of the film, as Ruber leads his men into attacking Camelot, the Griffin is shown fighting against Ayden, only this time, the Griffin immediately manages to grab hold of the falcon, planning to eat him up. However, the two-headed dragon named Devon and Cornwall uses their fire-breathing ability to stop the Griffin and save Ayden. The Griffin would later flee as he gets repeatedly burned by Devon and Cornwall. It is unknown what has happened to him afterwards, but he was presumably burned to death. Appearance The Griffin is a large brown mythological creature with glowing green eyes, his wings and his head are black, and his beak is orange with a golden-yellow tip, his eyelids, his front wing sides, and his inner ears are purple. Trivia *The Griffin is based on the legendary hybrid creature of classical Greek mythology with the same name. Navigation Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Arthurian Category:Enforcer Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy Category:Nameless Category:Right-Hand Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thief Category:Nemesis Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Minion Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Sophisticated Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:Predator Category:Conspirators Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Military Category:Barbarian Category:Oppressors Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Outcast Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Vandals Category:Gaolers Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Comic Relief Category:Book Villains Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Incompetent